Walhalla's Beast
by Nokturne Kali-666
Summary: Well, I can't resume my own story...oh,I'm truelly bad when I need to write a summary! Well, just read on and rewiew it with a summary to the story...its enough write three chaps to load them at the same day! I upload the three chaps, so you can look them
1. Inner Voices

**STORY DATA**

Story:Wallhalla's Beasts

Chap:Prologue: Inner Voices Chap n°:0

Gengre:Adventure-Supernatural

Section: Anime, Beyblade

By:PantherOfKali

Censor:PG-13

Reasons of censor:REALLY DEEP BAD LENGUAGE!!!  
Poem:no Poem name:- Poet:- Book:-

Summary:Kai is a darky and still a really cold bad guy!  
But when the dog started to howl,he drive mad and fight against ghost things,things into his head...  
Also, I want to tell something:  
Aprove the gey's marriege,becouse it means MORE WOMANS TO YOU,TO YOU!!!  
READ AND REWIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
**(Cursive parts are Kai's and the others thoughts...ha,lets see what the heck anyone will say to me!!...I show Kai as he should be...a true psycho!!!!!!!!!!!)**

Ray was knockin Kai's room,where it was sounding hard metal music.  
-Open the door,Kai.  
Kai look at the door,where a poster of Cradle of Filth with the star was.His room was painted black, all covered with posters of dark and metal bands, that goes from Metallica to Death Metal.He get up and open the door.  
Ray was there.Surprised of how he looks...  
Kai was holding a cup with a strange red liquid...possible blood?

_What he heck he wants now?...look me and ask in the interior what the hell happened?_  
Ray look at Kai.He was dressing deep black clothes and a silver baphomet as necklace.  
-What happend to you,man?  
Kai look him a little sarcasticlly and smile.  
-Just enjoying music...wanna something?  
Ray look him and sigh.  
-The food is ready,Hilary is angry becouse you get late to eat.  
Kai sigh and a sarcastic smirk get in his face.  
-Do I need to fear a girl? Oh well,I'm hungry.  
Kai enter and get near to turn off the music while he heared Ray.  
-Also, all the boys want to talk with you.They feel that you are being a little away of Beyblade...Tyson says that its fear...

_I don't fear nothing and no one...except..._

A dog started to howl in the street and Kai's let the cup in his hand fall in the floor,spilling the red drink.He instintly take out a sword of down his clothes and look around, searching the sound...their smell...the feeling that they brings...the smell of the blood...he can even feel the cold that they bring with their attack...  
-Kai...  
Kai was closed in his mind...in his remember of the howls...he can hear the howls in his head...  
Auuu,aauuuu...howlings, howlings...he can feel that the muzzles of that beast were ready to eat him...  
The snow...the fear...the cold...the fangs,the muzzles...that fangs...their breathing...  
-Kai,wait!!  
Kai was lay upon Ray, with the sword in his neck and holding him...Like trying that he no scape of the death...like when he killed the wolf...  
Ray had getted near him to take his shoulder,scared of his reaction about the howling...But Kai taked him and bring the chinese to the floor with just a move.  
-Wolf of Nifheilm, damn beast...Die like the beast you are!!  
He stop shouting and look himself in the situation, nearly killing Ray.  
Kai get away fast as a snake and get in the corner...he was ashamed,shaking like a leaf...he can't tame himself again,like last night, when the howl made him broke many things of the room, fighting with ghost wolfs...  
-Ray...I...  
-Man, I think that you need to talk before eat...With all of us.  
Kai look the cup in the floor...he drink the last it was of the red drink,with some slipping slowly in his lips.He was shaking...no,how he could untamed himself like that and attack a friend?  
The blood slip in his throath slowly,taking its time and making Kai taste its insatiable soft drink...  
-Kai...  
-You're true...We all need to talk...its better know the past so you all know who I am.  
The blood slip slowly in his lips and Ray step back,a little scared.That crimson cold eyes where now pure red,hot and it iris like a cat.  
-You really need help...  
Ray tried to get near Kai, but Kai flush him away.

_No,please, I don't want to attack you...to kill you...to taste you...to rip you,to hate you...no,no...get away,get away...stop,no get closer...no,NO!_

-No...I don't want to attack you...stay in there...Just stay away Ray...stay in there,stay in there...  
The music was high,and the door open.Tyson and the others were in the doorway,looking at Kai.  
Kai looked terrible, like a savage beast in the corner of a cage...like a poor wolf without its pack and all ripped off,in the cage, hungry and thirsty....and dying slowly in front of their eyes...  
The dog howl again and Kai take with his hands its head, trying to no hear again the wolfs...the howls...

_...no,no...NO!! NO HEAR IT, NO HEART THEM!!! NO,NO ATTACK!! THEY AREN'T HERE,THEY AREN'T HERE!!!!!!!!_

Kai shout of pain and toss a big book to the wall.He was angry..angry as hell,wanting to kill, wanting to fight...

_...Just let me rip you,rape you...slash you...taste you...fuck you...get near,get near...drive me mad again,I'm your slave...yes,love me...hate me...punch me,kill me,attack me,shout me...rape me,insult me...yes...yes...love me and then toss me...yes,yes...Let it go,Kai...yes,madness...crazy...more,more...I need blood...blood_

Kai made a deep growl of pain like a beast,taking out his sword and starting to fight against ghosts of wolfs, and looked Tyson with that feline eyes...that eyes of demon...  
_  
You...I will cut your head off,Haegl...yes, you,fucking dog...howl again to me,son of a bitch...I will cut your head off,your head off!!!_

He run to attack him with the sword.To him, it was a wolf, a damn wolf...

_I NO HAVE FEAR OF A WOLF LIKE YOU!!!! COME ON,LET ME CUT YOUR HEAD,I WILL TAKE IT AND YOU WILL NOT SUFFER ANYMORE, YOU,FUCKING DOG!!!!!!_

-DIE,YOU DAMN BEAST OF NIFHEILM!!! DIE IN THE NAME OF ODIN!!!!!  
Ray take the sword and toss Kai to the floor.Kai try to take rid of him, but it wasn't easy.He can't take Ray out of him.

_Let me go...let me go,you, faggot!! YOU,DAMN THING OF HELL, I WILL TAKE YOU AND RAPE YOU,AND EVEN I WILL FUCK YOU AND THEN KILL YOU, LIKE THE FUCKING SHIT YOU ARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
YES,TRY TO TAME ME,YOU WILL NOT MADE IT!  
I WILL TAKE YOU,RAPE YOU,FUCK YOU,SLASH YOU!!!!!   
_  
-Man,control yourself!!!  
Kai get back to the world just a second and tears started to fall from his eyes.  
Kai was crying, but at same time its eyes were wide open.  
-Ray...get out of me...now...NOW!!

_Get away of me...I don't want to attack you,Ray, get away...stop holding me...STOP HOLDING ME!!!!! GET AWAY OF ME,RAY, GET AWAY!!!  
_  
The wolf howl was into his head, and the howls make him mad...drive him mad...

_...no,no hear them...they aren't any wolf...calm down,calm down...NO HEAR THEM!!!!! THERE ISN'T ANY WOLF!!!!_

-Kai,calm down!!!  
Kai get back again in the true world...what was doing his sword in his hand?  
The last he remember was he drinked his blood, as always he does at that days...and then,Ray enter and he hear the howl...the howl...  
The dog howled again and again, which drive Kai more mad.Ray take at time out of his hands the sword,tossing it to a far corner.  
Kai was again mad, his eyes wide open...he can feel the fangs...the breath...the muzzle...the fur...no...no,no...he can feel again the fangs closing in his neck...the bite in his arm...his arm started to burn in pain and he shouted of the pain...it hurts,damn, it hurts as fuckin hell...  
Max jumped to help Ray while Tyson take out of the room Kenny and Hilary.  
The dog still howling...

_YEAH, HOWL TO ME, DEAR!! HOWL, BUT YOU WILL NOT SCAPE OF ME!!  
I WILL KILL YOU, YES, I WILL KILL YOU!!!  
AND I WILL RAPE YOUR DEAD BODY AND THEN I WILL BURN IT,SPIT IT, SHIT ON IT!!!  
YES,HOWL AGAIN,YOU DAMN BEAST,JEWISH,NIGGER!!!_

Kai start to shout...he feel the anger running with his blood...through his body...through the hurts and bites of the past...  
-Yes,howl...howl,you damn shit, son of a bitch...howl to me,come on, bite me again...I know you want to slash me again, rip me...I know that, you,fucking shit...  
Kai shouted in pain again...The remembers of the ride whip hitting his back...the electricity...the hurts...his arm...his head start to hurt...he can feel the claws again of the Lion...He start to cry and shout of pain, shaking and trying to get free of Max and Ray...

_You,Boris...you...yes,I will rip of your head and cut in pieces your body...you,damn piece of shit...I WILL HIT YOU, PUNCH YOU, CUT YOU, SLASH YOU,RIP YOU,INSULT YOU LIKE THE FUCKING BITCH YOU ARE!!!!!_

-I will rape you,son of a bitch...I WILL TAKE YOU AND FUCK YOU,AND PUNCH YOU, AND CUT YOU, AND SLASH YOU, AND INSULT YOU, AND HATE YOU,AND RAPE YOU!!!!! I WILL KILL YOU, FUCKING SHIT, I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY OWN HANDS, AND I WILL RAPE YOU,YES!!!  
While he shouted this, he looked Ray.He was trying to control him...but Kai didn't want to be tamed...he was angry,he was savage...and he wanted to kill...

_I will fuck you Ray,yes...YES, I WILL RAPE YOU AND FUCK YOU!!!!!!!!_

He started to fight against Ray and Max, who don't know what to do at that time to tame him on...  
Kai's eyes were deep red, crimson and strong red...full of hate, of hate...of anger,of wrath...of desire to kill,to rape,to punch and slash, to shout and hate...  
Kai, rape them? Kill them?  
...that wasn't Kai,it wasn't Kai...Kai never get to that ways,never...he will never shout that things, tell that things, even do that things or think them...no,it wasn't Kai...  
-Let me free...let me go...son of a bitch...GET OUT OF ME!!!  
He was feeling his skin burning...the pain...again that pain...that awfull pain...Kai try to get up again, shouting in pain...it was burning...his flesh,his skin, his body was like if millions of hot needles were entering in his skin...he get rid of Ray and Max in a big anger shout and Tyson jumped to hold him in the floor while the others hit on the walls.  
The both bladers, Ray and Max, punch the wall like balls and look the scene far away of it.  
Kai was shaking, his eyes wide open...his mouth with blood,all his face with blood...of tears,of blood, of hate...of anger...he was like a true savage beast...Tyson get him and Kai took him by the t-shirt,tossing him to the wall where Max and Ray lay.  
Ray and Max get back and hold Kai right down the floor,controling him with their hands.  
The howls stoped and Kai stop fighting a second after.He was breathing hard...the anger was leaving...also the burning feeling...the hurts of the past start to calm down...he close his eyes and they went again normal...  
-Again...just like last night...why...  
He notice Ray and Max upon him and get rid of him with just a move.Tyson was out of him that time,looking that he stop fighting.  
The burning feeling fade away...but not his madness,not his anger...He toss Ray and Max to the wall and stand up,rocking and moving with difficulty...his heart, which was beating his body, start to fade on...  
-Kai...  
Kai look the razor...he needed blood, he wanted blood...he need it,want it,desire it...he walk slowly to the razor and take it...just some licks,just a small drink to get down the stress...

_Blood...blood...I need it,just some licks, nothing more...please,just some of it...I need it, I wish it...blood,blood...blood..._

He cut and bite his lips with the pain...it never hurted so much cut his veins.He start to pour the blood in the cup...  
Ray and Max look this surprised and don't knowing what to do.Tyson just look the scene with horror.After the cup was full, Kai start to drink the blood slowly,while his wrist bleed with power....but the taste, the desire and hate start to fade away during the blood pour out, like if it traveled with it...he drink the cup and look the wrist.He get near and start to suck the blood, licking it with its tounge slowly,feeling the taste,the slip of the red elixir in his tounge and throat...  
-Kai, what the heck are you doing?!  
Tyson was the first to talk.  
-Kai...what happens?  
But Kai can't talk...he look the sword in the floor and walk slowly to it.He take it and save it again into his clothes.  
He look the full moon throught the window and he toss the cup, spilling blood in the walls and in the floor...he feel it, again...the hurt of his heart...he fall in the floor, standed in four foots, trying to breath and no looking the full moon,but at same time wanting to get mad again, to drive mad again...he desire more hurts,more pain...he feel their smell again...the smell of dry blood...the breath...

_..no,no again...no hear them...Forget the Fimbullwinter...forget it...no,not again...I WANT TO GET MAD AGAIN, I WANT TO GET FREE!!! LOOK IT,KAI, LOOK THE MOON AND HOWL,HOWL LIKE A WOLF!!! GET MAD,I WANT TO GET MAD AGAIN, I WANT TO KILL,TO KILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Kai fall in the floor like a wounded animal, his eyes wide open, trying to get up and get free of that feeling...that wish of kill...he want it...he want to kill...  
_...not again...no hear it...no,they aren't here, they aren't here...no look the moon,no look it!!!_  
-KAI!!  
-...Raven...  
Kai taked again the sword and the blade of it get in fire, but not melting...it was scary.  
Kai runned to Tyson while he was shouting of anger and hate.

_TYSON, I WILL KILL YOU,FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!!!!_

Max tried to stop him but recive a cut from the flaming blade in the chest.  
The american was crying of pain.It was awfull,painfull...burning like hell.  
Ray take Kai by the back and toss him to the floor, been him up.  
Ray and Kai started to fight.Ray, to take out Kai's sword.Kai, trying that the sword no get away from his hand.  
The blade and the hands of Kai were hot, like hot metal.Ray was summerged in pain.  
A tear fall from the chinese and slip slowly in Kai's forehead.  
This make Kai's bright red eyes start to get low and relaxed.

_Tears...tears...like when she was holding me...Raven,oh Raven!!  
NO,KILL, I NEED TO KILL...NOOO!!!  
No...I will not hear you,Kai...no this time...Ray..._

Kai look Ray and they didn't get away the look.  
The fire of the blade fade away and Ray get away.  
Kai tossed the sword to the wall, where it stock, and hugh Ray.  
-Kai...  
-Raven...  
Kai left himself fall in the floor,weak and asleep.He fainted and blank out.Tears were falling from his eyes...the pain was fadding...and also it was the anger.  
Miles away, in a lost part of the world, two travelers were running from the wolfs, fighting against the snow and the strong wind.And the wolfs were getting more near them...more and more near,hidded in the pine forest...

End of chap.Men,Crazy Mad Ezquizofrenical Kai is truelly cool...I wanna be your girlfriend,darky Kai!!!  
Well, I hope that you like it.  
If you read the version in spanish of this story **(Yes, a version in spanish!!! I AM A GREED PERSON!!), **you will read why Kai get madness like that...and also, its more long and complex...and out of grammar problems!

Next Chapter: The Wolf Hunt

Raven and Seth are searching two bit beast, but in the way to the first temple of one of the scandinavian sacred beasts, they are attacked by wolfs...after they defeat them,Raven remember that Kai Himawara didn't take with him a herb that could help him in the Madness of Full Moon...


	2. The Wolf Hunt

**STORY DATA**

Story:Wallhalla's Beasts

Chap:The Wolf Hunt Chap n°:1

Gengre:Adventure-Supernatural

Section: Anime, Beyblade

By:PantherOfKali

Censor:PG-13

Reasons of censor:Some bad lenguage  
Poem:no Poem name:- Poet:- Book:-

Summary:Raven and Seth are walking through the Silver Pine forest,in the way to the Ice Tower.But they get attack by wolfs at anytime.

****

Raven and Seth starts to feel the cold wind.  
So cold, so strong, so...so awfull feeling, the cold,the fear of getting asleep and never wake up.

The snow was falling as if it was the last cold of the universe.Some trees had falled down,becouse they had to snow in their brenchs.

Their two best dogs had die in the muzzles of hungry wolves,who now hunt them to eat some human meat.

-About thirteen days...thirteen days, that we left home to search that beyblades and we only get clues...clues and fears...and a howling wind.  
The wind bring the howl of wolves and Seth shake a little scared.

Raven look Seth and keep walking.The last night the wolves killed their transport beast and in the morning they founded the bones and two dead wolves.Possible it was a fight of who eat first, and the leader give them the knock out.  
With the skin of the two wolves they make a cape to get more warmer, and eat the meat,just to have more energy.In the attack to the transport beast, the wolves eated the reserves of dried meat and some of the water.  
-If we felt asleep, this wolves will hunt us like we are caribou or something in the way...we are in the worst season possible to get a ride in here.With not preys to eat and no grass to the preys, the wolves wait that we fall and never wake up...bad thing, the wolf, when hungry and angry...but they are united as brothers, all of them, and that is why they still alive...but they had been killing each other.Don't you notice that,in the beggining, we heared about twenty wolves hunting us?Now they are just thirteen.Possible the hungry and the need of eat guide them to eating each other...

Seth stop and look Raven.  
The howlings start to get more near.They even could smell the wolves throught the clean smell of the snow.  
She was tall,slim, shiny black hair, deep black clothes and a five down pointed star as neckace.  
Seth was a young boy, with purple hair that cover with a fringe one of his right eye.He was thought,as outside as inside.He dresses black as his companion and a long black cloak.  
-You're right...but with six or seven out, they still dangerous.The only thing we had to attack them are our swords and nothing more,Raven...Fuck that beasts, they eat our two thought dogs like if they were goats and not only that, they killed the transport poney we hadded...Skadi must be angry with us, to send us this damn snow storm and in this hours...

Raven stop and sit in a rock,starting to smith her sword a little.  
Seth do the same and prepair his sword, long and sharp, to kill some wolves.  
-The faster we kill them, the faster we will be free of them...and they will no have more pain in their stomach.  
The howlings stop and the snow storm starts to sleep slowly as a leaf in the wind.  
-I can ever smell them...they smell like blood.  
-Smelling like blood or not, they are smart...just one jump and a bite in the right place and we will die.  
Raven get up of the rock and handle her long katana, long and sharp, that could even cut the wind.  
The yellow eyes of the wolves get closer, first as bright stars, then as big killer eyes, with the muzzles burning and wishing some blood again.  
-The last fight will be now...

The alpha wolf make the growl and attack.  
Seth jump and attack the animal.  
-FOR ODIN!!!  
Raven jump and cutted the head of one,the leg of other and the face of a idiot wolf who tried to attack her by the back.  
Seth was still fighting with the alpha wolf and soon the air bring the sound of the last howl of the wolf.  
-DIE, BEAST OF THE NIFHEILM,BEAST OF HELL!!  
Seth runned to help Raven to kill the last ones.The both were bleeding, hurted and bitted, but winners of this fight against this wolves.  
-Their meat isn't the best, that is true...but their skin are the best that we could have to keep going.  
-Tonight we will eat some wolf meat...and I will tan the furs and we could have more to sell when we get back home...  
The sound of new howlings stop her.  
-But...oh,intelligent animal, you were true...intelligent when its time to kill,must apreciate.One part of the pack get out of the hunt...they were hunting us to,but they will attack us,when they get us, of course.  
-This wolves are damned,doesn't? We must eat fast this meat and take the fur.

-The fur we will be a bult more than a help.  
-No, if you know how to use them...I was thinking make a tree house and the fur will we the best floors ever.I have some nails in the bag, and we can use a rock.The faster we build it, the best we will save of that beast.  
Seth look around and get the look upon a really big and thought tree that was appart of the other pines from about 20 mts.  
-This is the best.I had a rope.Just send me the things up with the rope and I will take charge.

Soon, with some furs as floor which was upon some pine brenchs was hanging of the big and huge pine.  
-Truelly talking, Seth, when you work...you work good.Now, up we go.The meat is cooked and we will be more safe up than down.  
-Remember to turn off the fire and hide it in the snow before you go up.

Raven hide the fire down snow and brenches of pine, that camuflage the smell of burned wood and go up to the refuge.  
Both youngs get asleep,and at nearly four past quarter in the morning, they wake up and look from the safe the wolves smelling around.  
-Lossing the time, they are.The pine disguise our smell.Also...do we have arrows?  
Raven look into the bags and take out a long bow and some arrows.  
-I almost forgot them.Let me kill some...they are all near each other, stupid.Just one of this and seven or more die.  
Seth hang her a burned match.  
-Fire the trees.They will be enough scared so I can attack in the floor.  
-But...if I burn one, it will burn this tree as well.  
Seth look her with a mean look.  
-Its apart of the others of about four meters.That is why I choose it.Just thrown the arrows and thats it.  
Raven aim to the nearest pine and Seth burn the arrow wood point, which starts to burn quickly thanks of some whisky that they bringed.  
The arrow flew with a whistle and hit the pine, which shake a little and burn in the moment.The two repeat the process with other four pines and soon the wolves were catched in a fire cage, with just a pine save, the pine where the two youngs were hide.  
-The part of the neck...and the part of the shoulders...in the center of the back...Aim, prepair, no fear...and...

The arrow get through one of the wolfs, which stayed in the floor, floating and pierced by the long and sharp arrow.  
The others wolves look nervous around.  
-The center of the head...the down neck...the stomache...jump now, you fucking beast of the devil...and...

Other wolf, which jumped to scape from the fire cage flew with the arrow right in the middle of the heart and stuck in one burning pine.The wolf, still alive, was growling and howling in strong pain, with the fire licking its body.  
The pack start to move scared and smell and look around.  
-They don't know who attacks them...that is the best.  
Seth jump upon one and starts to tame it, like a wild horse.He take the wolf by the head and broke the beast neck.  
Soon the pack get the meaning.They will not live for look another winter.Fight until they all lie dead in the cold shields of the Celebthón Tauré(Silver Pine Forest)  
Seth take out his sword, until fresh the wolf blood and start to fight.  
Raven thrown arrows with perfect shoots, taking out the wolves which try to attack seth at up or down.  
Soon the wolves were dead and Seth take air and climb to the refuge up in the tree.  
-Sleep.It will start to snow again into thirty minutes and the snow will fade away the fire before it burns all the forest.After this, the journey will continue.

Seth just look into the yes of Raven and hugh her.  
-I will take you out of this,Raven.We are at half way to the Ice Tower,where Fenhris sleeps...after that,we will search Hurín in the Silver Mountains...

The ravens start to come, starting to feed up with the flesh of the deaths.  
-Ravens...I still remember when I knew him,and you?  
-Of course I do...that was a cold night, and you rescued a strange boy,Kai was his name?  
-Yes...he was strange, but it was smart.He was running, scaping from his past and for his life.He was dead in the snow...and I give him the herency of my family...and he left...as fast as he came...with Dranzer...

The snow start to fall slowly and the fire fade away.

Raven look the snowflakes and look Seth.

-You know that the only one that I still loving is Kai...he...

Seth stop hughin her,get away and look her.

-I know...I know...you love him so much...but you will never had him if we don't get beyblades and get where he is...

Raven get up but suddenly fall,holding her arm.

-It hurts...that wolf that bites me make me really bad...and I shoot with this arm...I'm truelly hurt.I think that we gonna need more time to get to the Ice Tower...  
Raven left herself in the furs and take out of her package a bounch of herbs.  
-Here it is.Inathus...I hope that with it I could take away the pain.  
The girl started to chew the herb and then she slowly spill the meal in a really long bite that was bleeding.After the hurt was softly covered with the green pastry, she started to band aid it with a long band.  
-I hope that with this I could continue the way...but I hope that Kai is well...He no take with him Zalthlas and the Madness of Full Moon will take him.  
Seth look the moon.  
-True...but he always been smart and he will know how to manage the Madness...I hope.  
One raven flew to them and look Raven.When it talked, it talked perfect human lenguage.  
-Miss Raven,what I communicate to Master Sigel?  
-Tell dad that we are in Celebthón Tauré, Ságe.Also, that he send Oín to search Kai...We are near the Ice Tower.  
The raven make a deep growl and flew away.  
Raven look the sky and look the moon,like deep floating in the remembers and thoughts.  
-Kai...my beloved Kai...where ever you are, Bai Nithaí(good nights)...  
****

End of chap.  
MEN, IT WAS TRUELLY PERFECT TO ME!  
LETS SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE IT!!!  
OH,RAVENS AND WOLFS AND BEASTS!!!  
And...Dranzer?  
**READ AND REWIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
Next Chap:The Narohtar

Kai need to explain all what happened...but he know that if he keep hidded his past, he will perjudicate the others...the Narohtar,the warrior of fire...and owner of Dranzer.He decide to be nine days and nine nights to meditate...and we can finally know where Tyson lives now!


	3. The Narohtar

**STORY DATA**

Story:Wallhalla's Beasts

Chap:The Narohtar Chap n°:2

Gengre:Adventure-Supernatural

Section: Anime, Beyblade

By:PantherOfKali

Censor:PG-13

Reasons of censor:Some bad lenguage  
Poem:no Poem name:- Poet:- Book:-

Summary:Kai need to explain all what happened...but he know that if he keep hidded his past, he will perjudicate the others...the Narohtar,the warrior of fire...and owner of Dranzer.He decide to be nine days and nine nights to meditate...and we can finally know where Tyson lives now!  
**(Note: Write a story its more hard that you can think,men!!)**  
****

Kai was sit in his bed, with just the silence as sound.  
He was looking the window,looking the stars and the moon.  
The sword was at his lap,shinny with the light of the quarter moon.  
Everybody was asleep and Kai was again with his black sleepclothes with the draws of fire in the start of the arms and legs.In the center of the t-shirt was the shape of a phoenix.In one hand was his silver cup with blood, like always.Near his feet was Dranzer,shinning like the sword down the moon.  
-If only I could see you again,Raven...my lovely Raven...  
Kai take the sword and point to the wall.  
The sword had its blade made of gold.The handle had the shape of a hawk with its wing open, and a long ruby in shape of tear in the paws of the bird.The eye was another ruby, more smaller.  
Why he attack his own friends?  
It was again Haegl's damn.The Madness of Full Moon again.He forgetted to bring some Zalthlas in his trip to Japan and now he nearly killed his friends and team mates.

_Admit it, you wanted to kill them...you wanted to kill!!...  
But...why I attacked Ray? and Max? and Tyson?  
I mean...why I attack my friends...my friends...  
I wanted to kill my friends!_

-How I dare to call myself the Narohtar when even my friends can't trust in me?  
Kai toss the sword to the top of the bed and started to cry slowly.The tears slip in his cheek and he sob a little.

The awfull feeling was slipping like the tears away of him, but it seemed that the feeling wanted to born more and more, like if with crying it will not get away...  
-Death, that is what I deserve...Trying to kill my own mates like if they are enemies!...I can't look them to the face...or even been where they are.I must left.  
Kai look the sword,which was down the window, shinning.  
-Or better take me away,so they don't need to support my Madness anymore...the Madness of Full Moon...Damn you,Haegl.Damn your skin,your muzzles and fangs...Damn you,Kai Himawara...To nearly killing your most near persons in the world...

"-But no, I will not let that they support me anymore...I will left this place forever...and get where my true life is...Laurinador...Raven...  
The door knock and the voice of Ray talked.  
-Kai, can I talk you a moment?  
Kai let the door open and look Ray with that sexy damn look of tired of fight guy**...prrrr...**

Ray enter in the room and Kai left himself again in the bed.Ray can feel the sadness of Kai and the black room was more scary that it must be with the light of the quarter moon iluminating Kai's bed,which was under the window.  
-Shoot it,Ray.  
-Is about of what happened last night...you know, when...  
Ray look surprised when Kai hugh him thight.It was warm,soft.Kai's body was as warm as the fire in the winter...and he can feel the tears that the russian was trying to control...  
-Ray...I know that you never heared me saying this...but I'm scared...  
The chinese only could hugh him and try to confort him.Kai feeled the breath of Ray in his hair and back and hear the beats of his heart...it was warm,warm...  
-Kai...is your past chasing you...but which past?  
The russian just get away and look Ray directly in the eyes,ashamed.  
-Other past...the past that you don't know...  
-And must know...Kai,all are boried about you!  
Ray grab Kai by the shoulders and look him directly in the eyes.That warm beautyfull honey eyes were looking directly to that dark unshinny crimson eyes.  
-Ray...how you can explain that you don't fully understand?

-What is the thing that you don't understand?  
Kai glup and look a side.

-I will tell you a story, a long story.But I will tell the important things of it.  
"Many but many years ago, a young boy called Kai Himawara was lost in the fields of Russia, running with the Black Dranzer and information from Biovolt Abbey.The boy was chased by the men and by the wolfs. He nearly died many times in the muzzles of the wolfs and also down the bullets of the mens.Becouse they were chasing me like a beast.  
"Kai was tired, and nearly dead, when he get in front of two big columns and a big statue that was protecting the middle of the two.The statue was of the God Odin,lord of the Walhalla and God of the Ases.The statue talked and tell him.  
"-My name is Odín,God and Lord of the Ases.Here is my statue and I protect the Columns of Thor.I watch the way to the Norse Lands that are past of the Columns.You run of your death and pain, and that is why I would let you pass,Kai Himawara.  
"I was near to pass when the spear that the statue was holding close my pass.  
"-But you must understand that you can't get back when you pass the Columns until you tested yourself.Becouse I had seen your future and your future is full of long and complex ways to the true.If you feel stronger enough to them, pass on.If you fear the future, get lost again and let the wolfs eat your body.  
"I choosed pass the Columns.Odin gived me a necklace of lucky to be safe and telled me to get to Laurinador,the golden land, where was the palace of Sigel,Minas Anor.I traveled to there but I fainted near the limits of Laurinador.A wolf pack was near to kill me when two horsemen get to save me.They taked me to Minas Anor and I was accepted to stay.I trained and pass many test...and then, when I was eighteen and I was stronger as a big bear, a big battle get in the earths of Laurinador...between Sigel and Rhin, a really bad man,worst than Boris.Even Hitler look like a boy scout near him.And his wolf,Haegl, and I fighted and fighted.I taked out an eye of Haegl...but Haegl taked my life.  
Kai stoped and press his right arm.The pain of the remember was getting him.  
Ray look him strange.  
-I'm alive and the same time I doesn't,Ray...strange,doesn't? But is true...I will show you.  
Kai close his eyes and get near Ray his hand.  
-Touch it and tell me what you feel.  
Ray touch the hand slowly and take his hand away fast.It was hot,but warm...and soft...  
He looked Kai and his jaw just drop down.  
He looked more older and taller.His body was covered by a golden aura and his look was beautyfull,shinny, warm and delicate as the sunset in the lakes.  
-The one that you see is Kai, the Narohtar ...the Fire Warrior.I never show myself at this way,Ray...the sword that nearly killed you is called Narquesse or Fire Feather.And also, I have another proff that I don't lie, in case that you think it.  
Kai get down of his bed and take out a big flat silver box with ruby and more jewels on it.Kai open it and take out, slowly , a silky wolf skin that was of silver.  
-The Silver Wolf's skin.I killed the wolf with my own hands.Touch it slowly and feel the fur.  
Ray slip his finger on the skin and feel the soft fur of the wolf.It was really soft,like feathers.  
-This skin is magic, becouse it can repel weapons that goes from swords and brinchs to bullets.No bullet can broke the protection of the Silver Wolf.  
-So, you are here but you aren't here at same time?  
-Yes.Also,I'm inmortal...take, try to kill me with this.  
Kai was bright as a sun and gived to Ray a revolver.  
-Shoot right in the middle...and you will see.  
Ray aim to the chest of Kai and was shaking.  
If the bullet broke that shinning shield? If the bullet kill Kai?  
-Shoot.  
Ray press the trigger and look surprised what happened.  
The bullet stopped just near Kai's chest and bounced away, and the russian smile with pride.  
-I'm Kai,the Narohtar,Warrior of the Fire and Prince of Laurinador.I'm a protected of the Gods from the Norselands.No matter how strong or faster is your bullet, it will just bounce on my chest.  
Ray was just to surprised...  
-Tomorrow I will tell everybody what happens...about the next week.But for nine days and nine nights I will be in the rock down the waterfall,meditating.Tell the others to no disturb me...I will be meditating before I tell you the true.  
The chinese drop in the bed the gun and go to the door.He look Kai before closing the door.  
-I can't wait to see their faces when they look you as you are...Kai.

That day Kai was in the garden of Tyson's new house,near a waterfall, which was more bigger and have a beautyfull chinese style garden.The principal thing of the house was the Dojo, where Tyson's grandpa had maded a school of Aikido and Ninjutsu, also it was the room of Grandpa.The second floor hadded the rooms of the students and Tyson's room.Ray hadded the lucky to be in a garden special house, a truelly house to a Tiger, rodeated by bambu and anything so the Chinese don't miss too much his town.  
Max and Kenny were the only that didn't live in Tyson's house.Ray just give to it becouse it was confortable and also remember him his home.Kai was in there in the attic room.He lived on with many antiques and stuff.The perfect place to save his secret.  
He could look the mountains near the big house or castle, as you wanted to tell it.  
That morning, Kai was in a rock near the waterfall, meditating and no eating or drinking.  
Tyson's room pointed to the waterfall and the river and look Kai's meditation from his window.  
-What is he doing?  
The others go that day for training a little and been in the confortable house of Tyson powerfull family, after all, his family is one of the most stronger on Japan and he deserved a house like that.It looked more than a castle, truelly talking, but it had its own river and waterfall.  
-Kai wanted us to no disturb him.He will be three days in the rock, out of food and drink and sleep.He says that he will tell us the story that he was hidding to us.  
Max just looked surprised to the window, where the image of Kai was visible.  
-Three days?! What is so important to tell us that he need to think it three days before telling it?.  
Ray smiled on and look to Kai.  
-He wants to process all the things so he could tell us the story, the other story that he was hidding to us.  
They all were in a room that lead to the backyard...well,the forest backyard.  
The birds were singing and the wind was doing the brinchs make soft sounds like dancing with the blowing.  
The small japanese table hadded five chinese tea to drink on.The bell to the students make sound and Tyson's granpa get up.  
-I better go to the Dojo.Please, let Kai though alone.I think that he truelly are lost and want to search himself before do us discover him.Let it be.  
Granpa left and the four youngs stay with the look of a nearly lake, where a carp was swimming and the fountain of bambu maked its sound.  
-But...he can't stay nine days of meditation...no one can do that.  
Kenny just look to lake and sigh.  
-He decided to be in the waterfall and he will be there until he tell us.  
'He must have his reasons to don't tell us his past before...  
Ray look to the lake to.  
A bird get in the willow that was near the lake of the carp.  
-'Nine days and nine nights I will be down the waterfall, meditating'...Tyson,does your grandfather had a mithology library?  
Tyson, who was lost in his mind, get up and look Ray directly in the eyes.  
-Yes.Its at the library.But try to no make much noise.The first class today is the reading of precepts.  
Ray get up and leave the tea room to the library of the first floor.The class didn't started yet, so he started to search the mithology part.  
-Let see...'Myths of Ancient Japan','Legends and Mythology of the Chinese Culture','Egiptian Mythology','Pantheon of the Roman Gods','The Ancient Greece legends'...Where it is?!...lets see here...  
Ray started to search down and started to read again the titles.  
-'Legends of Babilonia', 'English and Celtic Mythology and Legends','Aztec Mythology, to Quetzacoatl to Christianism','The Mayans and their Legends','The Korean Mythology'...Damn it, it must be near here!...  
Ray started to look more down.  
-'Rigveda','Upanisad','Bhagavad Gita'...'Texts of the Budahs','Tibetan Mythology'...'Jewish Mythology and Legends','Christianism and its legends','Musulman Mythology'...'Ramayana','Caldean and Asirian Mythology','Phoenician Mythology','Scandinavian Mythology and Legends'...  
Ray taked Scandinavian Mythology and Legends and continue searching, with the heavy book near him.  
-'Beowulf and other english mediaval poems','Sir Gawain and the Green Knight','Kalevala'...'Elder Edda'...'The Silmarillion','The Lord Of the Rings,The fellowship of the Ring','The two towers' and 'The Return of the King'...'Tolkien's elfical lenguages and mythology'...men, this is what I call a big bookcase!...'Germanic Legends','Walhalla:The rich norse mythology'.'A study of the Scandinavian Mythology'.'Norse Mythology','Cnewulf'...'Edda Mayor' 'Edda Menor'...'The Ases:Mythology of Scandinavia', 'The lost part of the Norse Mythology'...'Enciclopedia of Mythological Beasts and Animals'...oh well, with this and this will be enough.  
Ray taked out the Kalevala, Elder Edda,Walhalla, Germanic Legends,A study of the Scandinavian Mythology,Norse Mythology,Edda Mayor,The Ases,The lost part of the Norse Mythology and Edda Menor.  
He was pretty full of books when he returned to the others.  
All looked that pile of books that Ray bringed to read them all...with a pesimism look.  
-You will help me to search the thing that I'm finding...search a myth about Odin or the Walhalla or something more.  
They all picked out a book and start to search the names that Ray telled.  
Soon they get information about Odin in 'The Ases'.  
-Odin is the most knowed god of the Scandinavian Mythology.He hanged from Ygdrasil, a big roble, hurted with his own spear, for nine days with their nine nights, and discover the secrets of the runs.Also, he traded his left eye by all the knowlodge and sabidury of the world to Mimir,a giant.Two crows,Hugín and Munín, were on his shoulders and two wolfs,Fenhris and Geri, at his feets.He was the lord and King of Asgard and the Walhalla, his big palace,which was secured by the wall of the deaths.He only needed to drink wine to live and he was gentle,just, fair with the humans and heroes at the same,learned.He rided Sleipneir, the most faster horse of the world, with eight legs...  
-Meditated nine days and nine nights...that is that Kai is doing.  
They looked to Kai, who still was in the waterfall,sitted on and letting the waterfall punch his back.  
-He want to get the valour and streght to tell us whatever he wants.

He found a knowed word in Lost part of Norse Mythology...  
-The legend of Laurinador...  
All look Ray and he started to read to all:  
'Many but many years ago, when the earth was young, the Einheirs, who lived in the Walhalla, decided to live in the earths of Russia, so similar to Scandinavia.They builded big towers and castles, towns and cities.Their buildings were enough strong to support the attack even of dragons.They called the earths that they conquered Laurinador, Golden Land.But the enemies of the Einheirs, the ones that lived in the place before them, were angry and called up Mait,a really evil dwarf.  
Mait was a codicius decrepit thing and his ambicion of power was more to him that his fear of Odin's Warth.He decided to destroy the Einheirs and their principal castle, Minas Anor in Elfical, Palace of Sigel on English.  
Mait, who was a dwarf and a magician, make to the enemies of the Einheirs,the Draugs, to bring him the most shinning gold that they could found.  
The gold was of the dragon Edfár,who was enemy to of the habitants of Laurinador.Edfár was as evil as the devil, and his gold was shinny,but can make that the one who possess it dive in the most deep hate,pride,wrath and lust of the world.Mait, with the help of Edfár and Pífarsh, another evil magician, they maked rings with the gold of the dragon.  
First were the tries.Nine were gived to many human kings of the other earths near Laurinador.Three gived to the dwarfs kings, but it was another that get lost in the way to the last king of the dwarf.One was gived to Haegl,who was servent of Rhin, son of Loki and king of Draugsendor.All the others died and dissapeared, except the humans, who converted in Shades.After they get down the control of Rhin.  
But the last one was maded and Mait,Edfár and Pífarsh get down the damn of it.  
They started to fight to death.The only that stand to of the fight was Maít,who sended the ring to Rhin.  
After this,Maít killed himself becouse he feeled the hate to himself that the Ring bring.  
Rhin recived the ring and he get fast corrupted by the power.He and Haegl fighted to have it.  
But Rhin convert Haegl in a horrible wolf of Nifheilm, that even Garm, the hell's cerberus, fear that beast.  
The wolf convert in his beloved pet and taked out the ring of Haegl, to have it himself.But soon the ring get into his body.  
Rhin didn't needed anymore the Ring.He destroy it and convert in a Shade.He was alive, but his body,before so young and strong, get older and decrepit.He fastly convert in a horrible beast that wanted to kill Sigel, king of Minas Anor.But Sigel hadded the help of his father, the greatest god Odin.  
The beasts of the Walhalla go to his help and Sigel almost defeated Rhin.  
But Rhin scaped at last time, to the tower of hates and fear, to the Minas Gaur.Sigel make a long circle of mountains to make secure that he will never scape of that prision forever.After he maked the mountains, he run to the tower of Rhin and chain him with sacred magic chains.Haegl was tied to and Sigel maked a big and impenetrable gate that it called Amarth Annon,Doom Gates.He closed the gates and get back to Minas Anor.The lands that get closed into the circle of big and unpassable mountains got called Draugsendor,Land of Wolves.  
But Rhin get free of the chains and also Haegl.  
He decided to destroy Minas Anor until he dies.  
Any day, a pack of Rhin's Wolfs and Draugs attacked the lands of Laurinador by the Draugs Annon.The wolfs and the soldiers of Sigel fight any day of their lifes.  
Soon, in fear that the wolfs scape and attack the humans,Odin maked a long unbreakable wall called Celeb Ram and make a statue of himself to protect the only enter to the earths of Laurinador,Draugsendor,Carandor,Mithdor,Nanendor,Ruthendor,Fuínendor,Nimlassendor,Annabonendor,Narendor,Amonendor,Galadendor,Astdor,Nogothdor,Orodendor,Helegendor,Rochbenendor.Vanwador,Duinendor,Ithilendor and Anorendor, the Columns of Thor.  
The Einheirs gifted with Minas Anor,Ostenanor, Anorendor and Laurinador to Sigel and lefted, all of them, except a bunch, which stayed in Galadendor,Land of Light, to be near Sigel and battle near him.'  
Ray stop reading and take out a really big map.  
-Here is a Map...  
They start to look it.  
It was really complex and all writed with runs.  
They can't understand nothing at all and they just left it a side.  
Ray take the book and started to read the book all.  
-Kai must have passing this illness... 'Madness of Full Moon' is its name...lets see

Ray started to read:  
'The madness of full moon is a mental illness that affect directly the person and the around envoiroment of it.  
It drives the person mad the howlings of wolfs,dogs or even fake ones.The person will think that is fighting against beast and start to attack the air...or his own friends.Many that passed this illness, product of Rhin's wolfs bite, make suicide or get killed by its friends.The madness of full moon is well know to make the person fight against something of its past that torment it, for ex, a fight with an animal or a war.The only way to control this illness is with the Zalthlas, a herb that grows in the place that the Einheris left behind,like towers or palace ruins.The zalthlas is drinked as a infusion and it must be in a night of full moon.With this, the person can hear the howling of wolfs or dogs and not drive mad.In case that it isn't any zalthlas, the affected must be alone and with the weapons out of his way.Also it works the drinking of the own blood and the bleeding of the bited member.Other thing that works is calm the person down with a flaute or a soft instrument sound or just lock it into a room.

They all looked each other and then Kai.  
-He is thinking and thinking..

They looked to the waterfall.  
Kai was still sit and started to shine in a golden aura.He still meditating, but the aura was shinning bright and brighter.  
-What is he doing?!  
-Centering his energy.The waterfall is really strong even to him, possible...and is getting dark and it will be full moon.  
-What?!  
All look with fear at Kai.  
-But he is centering all his sacred energy to control it...He will stay in there.  
It was night when Max and Kenny left.  
Ray stayed awake to look more deep to the book of legends.Tyson just fell asleep and Kai stayed in the rock, centring all his power to control his savage feeling of kill.

**Kai's POV**

Many but many years ago, I was down a waterfall, like today...during the cold of Helegendor entered in my body.  
It was it was relaxing.Yes, I know that it sound like madness, but it was beautyfull and calm to feel the water hitting my back and cleaning my heart and soul, as my body to.

I stayed nine days and nine nights...to tell Raven that I loved her and I wanted her.Nine days thinking on her, on finding the words to tell her what I feeled...

And I loved her, down the light of the full moon...near christmas.And I kissed her, and I touched her and feeled her body...her breath, her shape, her heart and warm...

But now I stay nine days with its nine nights to find the way to tell the others my story.

The destiny truelly change...and also is the place,the weather.

Now I need to get the words to tell them...again.Nine days without sleep, food or drink, meditating.

Meditating the words to tell something that it must be explained.

I don't want that they get fear, or fear me either.

Becouse I truelly consider them my friends...my only friends in whole world,with Raven,Seth and Oín...

Oín,how he could be right now?

Possible doing raven things, like growl and eat deads...after all, he is a raven...and how about the poor Narsúl?  
How I miss him and miss riding upon him through the golden hills of Laurinador...oh,and fly upon Dranzer,how to forget that?

His feathers, his warm feeling that was on him...and his voice...

Nine days.Look me, again doing this meditation...

I miss the heavyness of the armour and Narquesse flaming and cutting...I think that after I tell them about this, I will train again.I can't loose the way.

Also, I miss the cold and, although I hate them, I miss the wolfs...the howlings.Here isn't any wolf or even a white owl, except that you get to a bird santuary.

Men I miss snow!

But I miss Minas Enanor specially, and the dinners, and the classes of training, and the hallways, and the towners...and Raven...

But now I'm meditating.

Becouse I need to remember anything.

So,when I tell them anything, I will tell them whole story and they will know my past...as Kai the Narohtar.

But now I'm down the waterfall, hearing it splashing and feel it punching and slipping in my body.

I don't need food now, or drink...I just want to remember, to remember the old times.

And that the Madness of Full Moon get away.Also the hate.

Becouse I don't feel hate, or angry or warth.I just feel the water.

And that is the only that I need now

Rest a little.Let my heart swim in the remember...becouse its beautyfull not forget the past.

The past is part of us,doesn't?

I denied the past with Voltaire and Boris...but I will never deny my past in Laurinador and my love to Raven...becouse I promisse her that I will get back and kill Haegl and Rhin and then, finally ,I could rest just right your side one more time...and stay in there forever...

Becouse I love you,Raven, my beautyfull Walkiria...becouse I need you and I breath you...I can't live without you,my love...if only I can have wings to fly just right your side!

If I only could be near you, and hugh you again...and touch you again, and feel your breathe and heart again...I miss you,my love.

And I miss my life to.

I miss been a Narohtar...and I miss being Kai at same time.

I had friends now, Raven.They are truelly awesome, trustable and just.They give always second chances and possible that is much to me.

And I will do the promisse to Odin:

I will take strong bit beasts, the most that I can.So then Minas Engaur will finally get down and destroyed and, finally, you and me can be near each other...like that night.

The night that I loved you, the night that I can't forget.

I will get back to Minas Enanor and I will hugh you, my love.

Hugh you, kiss you, feel you again just right my side.

Becouse without you, life to me just don't exist.

End of Chap!

Oh men, I though that it was getting more and more longer!

Well,lets see if I get an idea to next chap

By now, its not summary becouse I need to focus on school more and I can't write all day like yesterdays...well,I hope you like the story.

With love and 'Bai Nithaí'...

Panther Of Kali


End file.
